Final Fantasy X Continued
by MTE102789
Summary: This story starts off right after Final Fantasy X ended. Yuna goes off to find Tidus while she has a bigger problem on her hands. Rated PG-13 for language and some violence.
1. The Beginning

"What happened? Where is he? Where is Tidus" Yuna yelled to all of her guardians.  
  
"Um, Yuna. We don't know," Lulu said. Then the fayth for the aeon Bahamut appeared.  
  
"Yuna," the fayth said, "When Tidus came to this world, he was nothing more than a dream created by the fayth. His whole family was. His father, Jecht, came in contact with Sin and became real. When you fought and defeated Sin with the help of your guardians Tidus came in contact with Sin yet again. This caused him to become real as well. Since Sin was defeated, the fayth stopped dreaming causing Tidus to be severely weakened. He is not gone, but he is lost somewhere in Spira."  
  
"Where?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But he could be anywhere! You know how large Spira is!" she yelled.  
  
"Yuna, you can go look for him, but we have a bigger problem. The farplane has been destroyed. All of the Sprirts there are now wandering Spira. All of the fayth are trying to create a new farplane, but it's rather difficult. When we're finished, we would like to ask you to go out and search for all of the spirits that escaped."  
  
"That means that Seymore will be back, ya" Wakka said. "As well as..."  
  
"Me?" Auron said appearing in front of the group.  
  
"Auron!" the entire group said at the same time.  
  
"Yea it's me," he said.  
  
"I need time to think," Yuna said. She walked off the airship's bridge to an empty room. She kept thinking of Tidus and that wonderful night at Lake Macalania. Before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Where am I?" Tidus said to himself. He looked around at his surroundings. It looked as though he was on a cliff. He walked over to a ledge and looked around. "It looks like the Calm Lands. Oh shit! This ledge has to be at least three-hundred feet above the ground! How the hell am I supposed to get down?" The ground beneath him cracked. He looked down and thought he saw Seymore standing on a ledge below him. He fell to that same ledge, getting knocked out. 


	2. The Problem

"Yunie. Wake up Yunie,"  
  
Yuna woke up and saw the group of guardians and the fayth standing in front of her. "Yuna," the fayth said, "I was going to tell you that you have been powered with the aeons that you had before you dispatched them."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Yuna said in a depressed tone.  
  
"Yuna, please cheer up. Kimahri hates seeing you sad," Kimahri said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Yuna. He's out there somewhere. We'll find him," Lulu said in a comforting voice.  
  
"She's right, Yuna," Wakka said.  
  
"Auron, what happened to the farplane?" Yuna asked.  
  
"All the evil people that were defeated by summoners and their guardians over the years are now out roaming the land," Auron said. "Seymore couldn't stand being concealed so he found all the other evil spirits and they put their poweres together. They broke a hole in it. All of the spirits were set free," Auron said.  
  
"That's not good, ya," Wakka said.  
  
"Yunie, let's go find Tidus!" Rikku said.  
  
"Would you all mind if we did?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yea, that'll give the faythe time to rebuild the farplane," Auron said.  
  
"Than let's go!" Yuna said happily. "Where should we start?" Just then Cid called to Yuna and her guaridians.  
  
"Come back here quick! We have a major problem!" They all ran to the airships bridge.  
  
"What is it?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Somethings happening! The airship's loosing power! We're gonna have to land!" Cid yelled. Rikku's brother steered the airship down towards the ground. "Everyone hold on!" Cid yelled. They all grabbed hold of something. "oh shit! This isn't gonna be easy!" Cid yelled. The airship quickly lost altitude. It got closer and closer to the ground until it crashed into the Bevelle temple. It went right through the walls and through the Cloister of Trials, destroying everything in its path. Inside the airship, they had all fallen to the ground. Wakka crawled over to Lulu and grabbed her. He held on to her, protecting her from any harm. Kimahri was hit by a piece of debris which knocked him out. Rikku dove under a large control panel and curled into a ball. Yuna was knocked backward and hit a wall, knocking the wind out of her. She go back up and summoned Bahamut. He flew to the front of the airship and tried to stop it. It slowed down, and finally stopped, right before crashing through the back wall of the temple.  
  
  
  
"Lulu, are you all right?" Wakka asked holding on to her.  
  
"I'm all right, thanks to you. Thank you ,Wakka, for risking your life to protect me," Lulu said.  
  
"It was nothing. I would do anything for you," he said. "Lulu, I, uh......I love you, Lulu."  
  
"What?" Lulu said somewhat shocked. "Wakka, I.....I love you too."  
  
"Lulu, I know this isn't a good time for this, but will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Wakka, I'll marry you," Lulu said happily.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes, Wakka," They stayed on the ground, holding eachother.  
  
Rikku jumped up. "Is everyone okay!?" she yelled.  
  
"I'm all right," Yuna said. Rikku ran around, checking to see if everyone was all right. 


	3. Captivity

Tidus woke up suddenly. He was in a cage in a place that looked unfamiliar.   
  
"Ah, you're awake," Seymore said. "I was wondering when you would wake up,"  
  
"What? Where am I? Seymore! Weren't you sent? Where are we?" Tidus asked. Seymore explained the whole situation to him, telling him about how the farplane was destroyed.  
  
"Where are we!? And why am I in a cage!?" We are are in a cavern deep below the Omega Ruins. I put you in a cage because of all the trouble you have caused me so much trouble."  
  
"Let me the fuck out of here!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Why should I? And you had better show me some respect, because at the present moment, I could kill you at any time."  
  
"Fine!" Tidus snapped.  
  
"Good." 


	4. The Battle at Bevelle

When the airship stopped, it was immediately attacked by machina. Lulu cast ultima, destrying a couple of them. Rikku threw granades at them. Wakka and Auron attacked them head on and Yuna summoned Valfor. He unleased his Energy Blast, destroying many of them. Then it was knocked out by a machina. Yuna then summoned Ifrit, Ixion, and Shiva all at the same time. They cast their black magic spells. Ifrit unleashed Hell Fire, Ixion unleashed Thor's Hammer, and Shiva unleashed Diamond Dust. That killed most of the machina. Another wave of the them came. The rest of the guardians were knocked out by the second wave. Yuna summoned Bahamut who used its Impulse attack. It was attacked many times, almost getting knocked out, sending him into overdrive. He unleashed Mega Flare, then was knocked out. Yuna than summoned Yojimbo and Anima. Anima used its pain attack, destroying many machina. He used his overdrive, Oblivion, and destroyed half of the machina. Yojimbomo, seeing the situation, used his Zanmato attack without even being payed. He destroyed the other half of the machina when a third wave of them came. It knocked out Yojimbo. "No!" Yuna yelled. She summoned the Magus Sisters, her last aeons. They surrounded her, attacking and using their unique attacks on any machina that came at them. Finally they all had their overdrive ready. They combined their powers, unleashing the Delta Attack. It killed the final wave of the machina.   
  
"oh thank God!" Yuna yelled. She ran over to the save sphere and touched it. She, and all her guardians were restored back to normal.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that that many machina existed," Yuna said.  
  
"What should we do now?" Rikku asked.  
  
"We need to rest. This has been a long day and we all need sleep," Lulu said.  
  
"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Auron asked. "We just crashed into the Bevelle temple. We destroyed most of it."  
  
"I'll have the aeons carry the airship to Besaid," Yuna said.   
  
"That would work," Lulu said. Yuna summoned her aeons. They picked up the airship and headed in the direction of Besaid. "So we're just going to leave? Just like that? We just nearly destroyed Bevelle temple," Auron said.  
  
"Who cares?" Rikku said. "We just found out that all the teachings of Yevon are a lie."  
  
"Rikku's right," Yuna said.  
  
"Eveyone, Wakka and I are engaged," Lulu said.  
  
"You are? Wow, I didn't know you two felt that way about eachother," Rikku said.  
  
"Congratulations!" Rikku said. They talked until they reached Besaid. They landed on mountain, just outside the town. "We're here," Wakka said.  
  
"It's good to be back," Yuna said. They walked into the town. Everyone was surprised when they saw Yuna. "I will talk to you later," she said, "We need rest."  
  
They walked to their huts. Wakka and Lulu slept together in Wakka's bed. The rest of them slep in the Crusadors' Lodge. Wakka and Lulu cuddled at talked in the bed.  
  
"Lu," Wakka said,"Do you think we'll find Tidus?"  
  
"I think that sometime in the far future we will. But I really dont think that we will right away,"  
  
"If we don't him Yuna'll be crushed," Wakka said.  
  
"I know. I truely hope that we will. But we need rest, so, good night. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lu." 


	5. Misery or Boredom?

"Seymore, how long are you going to keep me locked up?" Tidus groaned.  
  
"As long as I please," Seymore said. A fiend jumped down into the cavern and attacked Seymore. Seymore summoned Anima who easily defeated the fiend. "Or should I just end your misery right now?"  
  
"It's not misery, Seymore, it's boredum," Tidus said.  
  
"Oh, now is that what it is? Well than should I end your boredum right now?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that, Seymore? Don't you want to keep me locked up?"  
  
"It was just a thought," Seymore said. 


	6. The Start of the Journey

Lulu was the first to wake up. She was still in Wakka's arms. She layed her head on Wakka's chest and dozed off.  
  
"Hey, Lu, you awake?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Yes, I just woke up. What time is it?"  
  
"It's still dark out, so it must be pretty late," Wakka said. "Lu, I love you." He leaned close to her and kissed her. They would remember that night for the rest of their lives for that is the night in which they made love for the very first time.  
  
They all woke the next morning and met by the airship.  
  
"So where do we stand?" Yuna asked.  
  
"We have to help the fayth send the fiends back to the farplane," Rikku said.  
  
"But, the fayth haven't finished rebuilding the farplane. I say that we go out and look for Tidus until they finish it," Lulu said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do that," Yuna said. "So where do we start?"  
  
"Luca. He loves blitzball, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Good thinking!" Yuna said, "We'll go to Luca!" 


	7. Luca

The group got off the airship and decided to check the sphere pool and the bleechers first. They split up and decided to meet at the front gate. They all went in different directions all around the bleechers. They asked people sitting on bleechers if they had seen Tidus lately. No one gave them the answer that they wanted. After searching for awhile they all returned to the front gate.   
  
"Did you find out anything?" Yuna asked.  
  
"No," all the guardians said at the same time.  
  
"We'll let's look around the docks and everywhere else we haven't checked," Yuna said, "meet at the airship."  
  
So again they all split up to search for Tidus. All the Blitzball teams were at Luca today. Kimahri asked the Ronso Fangs team if they had seen Tidus lately while Rikku asked the Al Bhed Psyches. Wakka asked the rest of the teams. All the others split up and searched the docks only to find nothing. The eventually met back at the airship.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Yuna asked. Again she was disappointed by the results.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna, I don't think he's here in Luca," Lulu said.  
  
"We'll at least it's one place to scratch off the list," Rikku said.  
  
"Yeah," Yuna said in a very depressed tone. "I was sure he would be here, though."  
  
"It was a very good guess, Yuna," Auron said. "But you know how large Spira is. You can't expect to find him in the first place that you look for him."  
  
"Auron, lay off a little bit, you big meanie!" Rikku said.  
  
"No, Rikku, it's all right. Auron's completely right," Yuna said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuna, I was just telling it how it is," Aurons said  
  
"No, Auron, it's all right," Yuna said, "I completely understand. Let's get back to Besaid." She walked into the airship followed by the rest of her guardians. They walked to the bridge.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Cid asked.  
  
"No," Yuna said slightly irritated.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," Cid said. "Where to now?"  
  
"Take us back to Besaid," Yuna said.  
  
"Ok," he said while pushing a few buttons, " Here we go!"  
  
Yuna went over to a chair and sat down. She looked out a window at the larger land of Spira wondering where Tidus was. She saw that they were almost to Besaid.  
  
"Everybody, hold on to somethin, were about to land," Cid said. The group did so. The airship landed slightly outside of the village. The group got off and walked into it. Wakka and Lulu went to his hut while the rest of the group went to the Crusaders' Lodge. They had a long night ahead of them. 


End file.
